


One Last Time

by asocialconstruct



Series: Appearances [5]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, sweet marital bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cain doesn't care about wedding superstitions.  PWP followup to Appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Cain pushed the door of the hotel room open, looking wicked and smug.  “What are you doing?” Ethan hissed, trying to push him back out.  “It’s bad luck to see each other the night before.”  He’d been up fussing with his suit for the next day, nervously rearranging his cufflinks and tie while Katrina tried to keep him calm.  He’d only opened the door because he’d thought the knock was his mother coming to ask about last minute changes for the seating arrangements.

“Don’t be such a tightass, princess, you’re not a bride and you’re sure as fuck not a virgin,” Cain said, sidling into the room.  Stopped and glared when he saw Katrina glaring back at him from the bed, in the middle of painting her toenails.  “Get out,” he snapped.

She glanced at Ethan, getting up with a little smile.  Took her time capping her nail polish and sauntered past Cain, giving him a slap on the ass.  “You’re still a jerk, Cain,” she said, and gave Ethan a little peck on the cheek before she closed the door behind her.

“You should—“ Ethan started, and didn’t finish it because Cain’s mouth was on his, pushing him against the closed door just like the first night.

“Come on, princess, one last time before we’re stuck with boring married sex forever,” Cain murmured into his neck with a sharp bite.  “I’ll read you a bedtime story and tuck you in.”

“Nnnnnnn . . .” Ethan sighed, forgetting what he was going to say against Cain’s firm hand stroking him hard already through his pajamas.

“No?  That’s not what your cock says, sweetheart.  You afraid of getting caught by daddy?  He’s down in the bar getting trashed with my sister, come on,” Cain said, starting to push his hand down the front of Ethan’s bottoms, and his hand stopped before Ethan could stop him.

Cain stroked the new soft skin and watched Ethan blush.  “Did you fucking shave?” Cain breathed.

“It was supposed to be for tomorrow night,” Ethan said, blushing harder.  “I got a wax.”

“Fuck,” Cain said, his breath shallow, his mouth parted as he watched Ethan bite his lip.  Then his fingers were gone and he was tearing Ethan’s clothes off him, picking him up naked with Ethan’s legs wrapped around his waist, carrying him.

Not to the bed, to the bathroom.  Cain put him down on the cold granite counter and left him there to turn the water on.  Stripped, watching Ethan lean back and stroke himself in front of the clouding mirror.  Cain slapped his hand away as he knelt on the tile floor to give his thigh a sharp bite, fingers trailing over the soft bare skin between his legs.  Ethan twisted his fingers in Cain’s hair, his chest tight with the cold stone, wet air, and Cain’s hot mouth on smooth skin as he sucked and pulled wickedly.

But then he was being pushed at the shower, Cain giving his ass a sharp slap as Ethan stumbled towards it.

The water was too hot, scalding, too much steam to even breathe, but it didn’t matter because Cain was on him again, wrapping one arm around him, pressing Ethan to his chest to hold him up.  Pressing lubed fingers into him and spreading him open under the hot water, the jet spraying over his back and down his thighs, Cain fucking him open with just two fingers with the water running hot through his fingers.  

Ethan thought he might faint from the heat and how good it felt.  He moved to stroke Cain’s cock pressed against his thigh, but only managed to whimper and put his hands on Cain’s shoulders for balance.

“You sure you want to do this, princess?  Still time to change your mind,” Cain said into his hair as Ethan shuddered.

“Yes,” Ethan gasped against his chest.  “Just—please, just fuck me.”

Cain laughed.  “Meant tomorrow, sweetheart, I’ll still fuck you if you don’t want to go through with it.”  Ethan looked up at him then, Cain taking his fingers away and resting his hands on Ethan’s waist as he waited for an answer.

Ethan swallowed and nodded, wanting all of it.

Cain gave him a feral look and spun him out of the water then, pushing him against the back of the shower, and Ethan clung to the tile soap trays in the wall, ready to be fucked hard and fast, however Cain wanted him.  Cain trailed warm lips over Ethan’s neck, flicking his ear with his tongue as he pushed Ethan’s hand down around his own cock, stroking with him once, twice, and then Cain was on his knees behind him.

Ethan took a shuddery breath, looking over his shoulder at Cain, getting another sharp slap.  “Cain—?” he tried, but was cut off with a bruising bite, Cain’s thumb tracing down the curve of his ass.  Soft pressure, in little circles, teasing without pressing in, not pushing into him yet.

It was all Ethan could do to keep his hands still, one on the cold wall and one on his cock, as Cain pulled his hips back and spread him open with one hand.  His knees went weak with Cain’s tongue tracing a hot line down to his hole and his chest tightened.  He’d always wanted it but now Cain was doing it and it was just too much, his tongue teasing soft circles over tight muscle and he was shaky with Cain’s gentleness, flicking his tongue and stroking Ethan’s thighs like he’d been waiting forever to do this and wanted Ethan to want it as much as he did.  

Too tentative, though, teasing, and he couldn’t tell if Cain was waiting for him to beg for it or was just unsure if he wanted it.  Cain’s fingers reached between Ethan’s spread legs, tugging on him as Cain pressed with his tongue without pushing in, just curling the tip of his tongue against the muscle.

“Fuck, Cain, more—“ Ethan managed, gasping against the choking steam and pushing his ass back, not caring if Cain called him a slut for it because that would only make it better anyway.  His hand tightened around his cock, leaking already. Cain pulled away and bit his thigh, sucking dark marks on his ass that would hurt in the morning.

But then his tongue was back and Ethan moaned, being forced open before Cain went back to teasing, warm licks with no pressure, only enough heat and smoothness to make him pant.  Ethan stroked himself faster, leaning one arm on the wall, needing to be fucked but sure he’d come from just this, especially when Cain pushed his tongue in again and rolled it inside him.

Cain pushed two fingers into him then, no warning or teasing this time, only one smooth movement as his fingers curled and stretched.  Ethan bit his own wrist, not sure how thin the hotel walls were, embarrassed and hard at the thought of even just Cain knowing how much he wanted this, Cain humming into him before spreading him wide open and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Cain leaned back to watch him then, fucking Ethan with two fingers and moving to let the hot spray of the shower lash him, spreading him open for the water to run over him.  Ethan gave him a desperate look over his shoulder and shuddered as Cain smirked up at him.  

Didn’t have to wait long, though, Cain finally giving him what he wanted with his tongue and fingers, spreading him open and fucking him hard with his tongue, wet and moving inside him.  Ethan came into his own hand, not even managing to stroke himself with Cain pressing his open mouth against him, just came hot and slick from Cain’s tongue circling his ass.

He could feel Cain’s wet hair brush his thigh as he leaned back in to bite Ethan’s hip, still fucking him with his fingers as he came down from it all.

“You liked that, baby?” Cain murmured against his back, standing up.  Ethan managed a nod against the wall, shivering with Cain’s hands running over him and Cain’s hard cock pressing against his ass now.

He let Cain hold him up, one arm wrapped over his chest, and Ethan couldn’t tell if his breath was short from the heat or how hard he’d come or Cain’s cock starting to press into him.

“Fuck, Abel,” Cain breathed.  “You’re so fucking tight after you come.”

Ethan bit his lip, shivering under Cain’s hands, just the tip of his cock pushed into him and that too much already.  Cain had never been too big after the first few times, but now he was sensitive and feeling everything.  Cain breathed slowly against his neck, only pushed in to the ridge of his cock, and Ethan whimpered again.  Bent his head to bite Cain’s arm wrapped across his chest, his breath coming fast as Cain fucked him with just the tip, fast, short little strokes, the ridge of his cock stretching him open over and over as he pulled almost all the way out, Ethan’s ass tightening around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm.  

Cain breathed heavily against him, his hips snapping rhythmically, and all Ethan wanted was to be fucked deep and hard, but he was too far gone with Cain stretching him open that he couldn’t find the words.  Ethan could feel himself getting hard again despite how hard he’d come, Cain’s short strokes pressing on his prostrate and Cain’s nails digging in as sharp as his teeth in Ethan’s neck as he came.  Still with only the tip of his cock pressed in, and Ethan could feel every pulse and hot shudder as come leaked out of him around Cain’s cock.

They stood like that, both shivering under the scalding water until Cain finally gave him one long thrust, pushing all the way in with one stroke to make Ethan moan before pulling out.  Cain swung them both back under the hot jet of water, pressing Ethan to his chest and rinsing them off, his fingers trailing over Ethan’s cock and ass just light enough to make him shudder again.  Ethan pressed his mouth to Cain’s wet chest, needing to leave a bruising mark on him for tomorrow where no one but him would see it.  Cain’s fingers tightened in his hair as Ethan sucked what he hoped would be a dark circle under Cain’s collarbone.

Cain pulled him out of the shower and toweled him dry slowly, leaning in to breathe against his neck and bite his ear before turning away to rinse his mouth with mouthwash.  Ethan leaned heavily against his back, not caring that Cain smirked at him in the mirror.  Let himself be led back to the bed and laid down, barely noticing until the door clicked shut that Cain had gone.  

Couldn’t even guess what Cain had planned for the honeymoon after that.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, I realize the boys don't look like they have any hair in canon, just roll with the waxing kink, Abel thought he was being all smexy for the wedding night.


End file.
